Insane New Year's Party
by Megami Merquise
Summary: Rating for the drinking of alcohol. The title is pretty self-explanitory...if you need more information, all you need to do is read this fic.
1. New Year's Eve

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing, or anything else copywrited in this, do you seriously think I'd be wasting my time writing fanfics? No! I'd be writing scripts! (thinking: whoa, that'd be insane….hehehe)  
  
On with the story!  
  
New Year's Eve  
  
by Megami  
  
It was about four in the afternoon on New Year's Eve at the safe house. Wufei was watching TV in his room, Duo was eating and watching TV downstairs, and the rest were playing 3-way chess.  
  
Duo then walked in.  
  
Duo: I'm bored. When are Megami and her cousins coming over?  
  
Heero: Two hours. Go watch TV, or something.  
  
Quatre noticed some cheetos cheese around Duo's mouth.  
  
Quatre: DUO! Those snacks are for the party tonight!  
  
Duo wiped his mouth.  
  
Duo: Uhh...they'll end up the same in the end.  
  
Trowa: That has nothing to do with the fact that you ate them before the party.  
  
Duo: Hey! I just remembered it's about time for me to pester Wufei! Uh, gotta go!  
  
Q, T, and H all rolled their eyes and went back to the game. Heero was winning.  
  
Upstairs  
  
Duo: [knocking on Wufei's door] Wu-man! Hey! What're watching.  
  
Wufei: [w/o opening door; volume turned way down] Nothing that you would like, go away, baka!  
  
Duo opened the door and walked in, only to see Wufei watching Arthur the Aardvark on PBS. Wufei was extremely pissed.  
  
Duo: [smirking] I would have never guessed that you of all people would watch that show. I mean "Arthur"? Wait until everyone hears about this!  
  
Wufei: You wouldn't.  
  
Duo: Oh, yes I would!  
  
Duo ran out of the room and Wufei grabbed his katana to chase after him. Trowa didn't care, neither did Heero.  
  
Quatre: Don't break anything!  
  
**CRASH**  
  
Quatre: [Sigh]  
  
  
  
~*~*~ 6:00 PM ~*~*~  
  
  
  
**DING-DONG!**  
  
Duo: [running to the door] I'll get it!  
  
Megami and Co.: Hi!  
  
Duo: Hey!  
  
Megami: You guys doin' anything yet?  
  
Duo: Nah, Heero's not letting anyone touch the sugar or anything like that till you get here. But now that you're here….  
  
Megami and Duo head for the sugar.  
  
Quatre just arrived at the door and formally greets the rest. (Cassi, Nick, and Katie)  
  
Quatre: Happy New Year's! I trust everyone had a good Christmas?  
  
Rest: Yeah.  
  
Wufie: [after just walking in] Oh, good. They're not all onnas.  
  
Cassi: What exactly do you mean by that? [takes out Celtic Broadsword from who-knows-where]  
  
Wufei: You weak onna! You dare challenge me?!  
  
Cassi: Yeah!  
  
They begin fighting.  
  
Quatre: [dodging the blades] Hey! Go outside before you—  
  
**CRASH**  
  
Quatre: --break something.  
  
They went outside to continue the fight.  
  
By this time, Duo and Megami had pretty much devoured all the sugar in the house and were on a major sugar high.  
  
Duo: Heero, Heero, Heero, where's Heero, Trowa?  
  
Trowa: Calm down, you sound like Relena.  
  
Heero just walked in the kitchen.  
  
Heero: Relena? Where is that stalking Biotch? I have to go kill her!  
  
Duo: She's not here, Trowa merely….well it doesn't matter what Trowa said.  
  
Megami: He said Duo was Relena! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Duo: Hey! Anyway, Heero, where's the alcohol?  
  
Quatre: I decided that after last year's party we won't have alcohol this year. I did buy lots of sparkling grape juice, though. ^_^  
  
Duo: You mean to tell me that we have absolutely no alcoholic beverages in the house?!?!?!?!  
  
Quatre: Yes.  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!  
  
He and Cassi just walked in, the winner of the duel undecided.  
  
Duo: Come on, Megami, let's go get some! Quatre! I need lots of money!  
  
Quatre: [sigh] They won't sell it to you, Duo. You're not 18 or 21 or whatever the age is.  
  
Megami: How'd you get it last year?  
  
Quatre: Rashid.  
  
All: ah.  
  
Later, All were watching it turn midnight in some other country. The sugar high wore off of Megami and Duo, so they were falling asleep in front of the TV. Duo got up after about five minutes.  
  
Duo: This sucks, I'm going to go eat something.  
  
Heero: You already ate everything.  
  
Megami: This [yawn] really stinks.  
  
Duo: Hey, I just thought of something! Wufei probably has a whole stash of food in his room. I mean, he must since he practically lives in there!  
  
Megami: True, or since I am the authoress of this fic I could simply make a huge pile of Sugar-containing substance appear right in front of us.  
  
Duo: Or for that matter, some alcohol!  
  
Megami: [evil look in her eyes and evil smile] Yeah…..  
  
Trowa: I was hoping she wouldn't think of that.  
  
Megami: Duo, where's the computer?  
  
Duo: Heero's room.  
  
They both walked of there. (A message to the perverts: NOTHING HAPPENS!)  
  
A minute or so later, a huge pile of the previously mentioned products appears in the middle of the front room and Duo and Meg come running down the hall.  
  
Cassi and Wufei had already gotten into the alcohol, though.  
  
A little while later everyone was sitting there eating and getting drunk.  
  
~*~*~ 30 minutes Later ~*~*~  
  
Wufei: [all the words slurring together] So [hiccup] like I said before, onnas are weak, and I'm pretty sure you're an onna!  
  
Cassi: [also drunk off her ass] And like I said before, YOU and Nataky are weak! Where's my sword?  
  
Trowa had confiscated both Wufei and Cassi's swords earlier and put them outside in the garage.  
  
Wufei: It's NATAKU!! You will treat it with the utmost [hiccup] honor.  
  
Cassi: I can't find my sword. There are [hiccup] ways around this. [standing up] DRINKING CONTEST!!!  
  
Wufei: [standing] I accept your offer, onna!  
  
They both made it over to the table where Megami conveniently made some more bottles and shotglasses appear. They would be "dueling" with Vodka.  
  
Trowa: Why am I not surprised?  
  
Everyone gathered around Cassi and Wufei who stared eachother in the eye.  
  
Duo: Is this a staring contest or a Drinking contest! Get started already!!  
  
Megami (who only spilled a little bit) poured drinks and the contest began! Both downed the first one w/o a problem, and the second, and the third, and the rest until they got to number 7. Both began to sway, but stayed up and conscious. On the next one, Wufei downed his and when he leaned forward to laugh at Cassi, he collapsed on the table. Cassi then fainted, but missed the table and fell onto the floor.  
  
Duo laughed and began making fun of Wufei. Megami and Duo could hold their liquor, so they took Wufei to "make him beautiful". On the way out, Duo grabbed the camera.  
  
Quatre: [looking worried] I almost don't want to know what they're planning.  
  
In the bathroom….  
  
Duo: Hmm, where should we start?  
  
Megami: I don't know. Maybe the hair, eh Duo-chan?  
  
They took out Wufei's pig tail and made a bunch of little buns around his head, holding them up with pink and purple hair ties. Next, they used Cassi's makeup to give Wufei a makeover that would make Mimi (from the Drew Carey show) proud, laughing the whole while.  
  
After they were done in the bathroom, Megami said they should pose WuFei and send pics to everyone they could think of.  
  
Duo: Yeah, but don't you think we should dress him up first?  
  
Megami: Good point. We can borrow some of Cassi's clothes, I don't think she'd mind….even if she did, it's for a good cause.  
  
They set to work with evil grins. Unfortunately, in Cassi's bag there were only normal clothes.  
  
Duo: That sucks. Wait a minute! Let's just dress him up in her underwear!  
  
Megami: [laughs maniacally]  
  
When they were done, Duo and Megami called everyone into Wufei's bedroom, where they had him posed with some of Quatre's stuffed animals. To be specific, he was wearing a black, silky bra with some bikini-cut purple underwear.  
  
Trowa and Heero actually began laughing.  
  
Many pictures were taken, and then they stashed Wufei and Cassi in his room, hid the camera, and left. It was almost midnight!  
  
Duo: Anyone else want to do a drinking game?  
  
There was a large, resounding "NO!!!!!!"  
  
Duo: [shrugging] You're loss.  
  
~*~*~ Later ~*~*~  
  
All, except Cassi and Wufei: 5!…..4!…..3!…..2!…..1!…..HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
Duo popped open another glass of Champagne and everyone was careful not to get too drunk.  
  
Once Duo and Megami passed out on the sofa, everyone relaxed and got drunk. Very drunk.  
  
  
  
Author: What did you think? I loosely based it off of stuff at our own party. (My cousins came over, we watched Anime', we came up with insane ideas of what would happen if anime characters came to our party)  
  
There will be a chapter 2 as soon as I can get it up! 


	2. The Next Morning

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing, or anything else copywrited in this, do you seriously think I'd be wasting my time writing fanfics? No! I'd be writing scripts! (thinking: whoa, that'd be insane….hehehe)  
  
On with the story!  
  
New Year's Eve, part two!  
  
by Megami  
  
  
  
~*~*~ The next morning ~*~*~  
  
Megami was the first to wake up.  
  
Megami: Uhhh, Duo, wake up!  
  
Duo: [moaned] God…how much did we drink last night again?  
  
Megami: I'm not sure, but [looks around] I'd say quite a bit.  
  
The room was full of bottles of empty and half-empty bottles of various types of alcohol. Every once in a while, there'd be a vodka bottle.  
  
Megami: Is anyone else awake?  
  
Duo: [suddenly remembering last night] Well at least Cassi and/or Wufei aren't. We should go and devolp those pics of Wufei before he wakes up.  
  
Megami: Pictures?…[finally remembering]…oh yeah!! Let's go!  
  
Megami promply fell over when she stood, but stayed up on the second try, so she figured she's good enough for driving.  
  
Megami: TO THE BATMOBILE!!!  
  
They quickly drove off, before anyone else got up.  
  
~*~*~ Wufei's Bedroom, a.k.a. the shrine to Nataku ~*~*~  
  
Wufei: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM, ONNA?!?!  
  
Cassi: What are you talking about? Hmm, this is your room? Could have fooled me, I would have thought I was in a temple. And will you please turn off that damn floodlight?!  
  
Wufei: I don't own any frickin' floodlight!! I just opened the drapes!  
  
Cassi: [after looking at Wufei] HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: What now, baka onna?  
  
Cassi: [in between gasps for breath and laughter] G-go look in a-a mirror!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: [stumbled over to his mirror] AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAXWELL AND MEGAMI!!! GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE THIS INSTANT!!!! THIS IS INJUSTICE!!!!!  
  
Heero: [opening bottle of Advil (( thank god for Advil!!)] Will you stop yelling already?!  
  
Wufei: And what it I don—  
  
Wufei clasped a hand over his mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom to puke up whatever was left in his stomach. Heero rolled his eyes and headed toward the kitchen to make some *strong* black coffee. Cassi was left in Wufei's bedroom to try to remember exactly what had happened last night.  
  
~*~*~ One hour and fifteen minutes later ~*~*~  
  
Duo: We're back!!! ^_^  
  
Quatre: Where did you guys go?  
  
Megami: One hour photo! ^_^  
  
Wufei: Lemme see those pictures.  
  
Wufei came out of the bathroom, his make-up all gone, but dressed in a bathrobe and only half of his hair taken out. The part that was taken out was *very* curly because of the little buns. He snatched the pictures and walked into the next room. After looking at them, Wufei took out a katana from who-knows-where and was about to begin shredding the pics, when suddenly Hime (A/N: Hime's another one of my friends. You can read her stuff under pen name: Hime Maxwell) appeared out of nowhere and grabbed them.  
  
Hime: Oh, no, you don't!  
  
Megami: Good save Hime! ^_^  
  
Duo: Toss 'em here!  
  
Hime threw the pics to Duo and the three of them ran outside.  
  
Wufei: Get back here weaklings!!  
  
Megami: Well, if we're so weak, you'll be able to catch us real soon!  
  
Megami, Hime, and Duo ran all over Q's property and eventually met on the roof. Wufei gave up after a while and went back inside before anyone else saw him in his present condition.  
  
Megami: We should post them on the internet!  
  
Duo: Yeah!  
  
Hime: We can put them on my website!  
  
Duo: Then we can e-mail them to everyone!!!  
  
Megami, Duo, Hime: Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
After they were finished on the internet, M, H, and D-Chan came downstairs with big grins on their faces. At the kitchen table…  
  
Cassi: Ugh, how come *you* guys don't have a hangover.  
  
Megami, Duo: We did, but were able to shake it off.  
  
Duo: It's just a natural talent, I guess.  
  
Cassi: Where's that Advil?  
  
Quatre: You already had a dose this morning and can't have *any* pain medication for 4 hrs.!  
  
Cassi: [groan, slammed her head on the table]  
  
Hime: Anyways…where's Wufei-chan?  
  
Wufei: Right here, baka onna.  
  
Wufei looked almost back to normal, except for his curly, very curly, hair. Megami and Hime started laughing when they saw it. Wufei just glared at them.  
  
***BRING, BRING!!***  
  
Trowa: Moshi, moshi?……Yeah, he's right here. Wufei, someone just called for you. Something about a website with intriguing pictures?…  
  
Wufei whirled around to kill Duo, Megami, and Hime, but they were already long gone. With no one to kill, he stalked off to his room, ranting the entire way.  
  
Trowa: [into the phone] Sorry, he can't come to the phone right now. Can I take a message…and what's the URL of that? I need to see what he's so mad about.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know the ending's kinda dumb, but I couldn't think of how to end it. Also, I would have gotten this up earlier, but it was finals week. For some reason, my parents think finals are more important than fan fiction. ::sigh:: Well, the good news is I think I passed them all, 'cept possible math. . 


End file.
